Soybeans (Glycine max L. Merr.) are a major cash crop and investment commodity in North America and elsewhere. Soybean oil is one of the most widely used edible oils, and soybeans are used worldwide both in animal feed and in human food production. Additionally, soybean utilization is expanding to industrial, manufacturing, and pharmaceutical applications.
Molecular markers have been used to selectively improve soybean crops through the use of marker assisted selection. Any detectible polymorphic trait can be used as a marker so long as it is inherited differentially and exhibits linkage disequilibrium with a phenotypic trait of interest. A number of soybean markers have been mapped and linkage groups created, as described in Cregan, P. B., et al., “An Integrated Genetic Linkage Map of the Soybean Genome” (1999) Crop Science 39:1464-90, and more recently in Choi, et al., “A Soybean Transcript Map: Gene Distribution, Haplotype and Single-Nucleotide Polymorphism Analysis” (2007) Genetics 176:685-96. Many soybean markers are publicly available at the USDA affiliated soybase website (soybase.org).
Most plant traits of agronomic importance are polygenic, otherwise known as quantitative, traits. A quantitative trait is controlled by several genes located at various locations, or loci, in the plant's genome. The multiple genes have a cumulative effect which contributes to the continuous range of phenotypes observed in many plant traits. These genes are referred to as quantitative trait loci (QTL). Recombination frequency measures the extent to which a molecular marker is linked with a QTL. Lower recombination frequencies, typically measured in centiMorgans (cM), indicate greater linkage between the QTL and the molecular marker. The extent to which two features are linked is often referred to as the genetic distance. The genetic distance is also typically related to the physical distance between the marker and the QTL; however, certain biological phenomenon (including recombinational “hot spots”) can affect the relationship between physical distance and genetic distance. Generally, the usefulness of a molecular marker is determined by the genetic and physical distance between the marker and the selectable trait of interest.
In some cases, multiple closely linked markers, such as Single Nucleotide Polymorphism (SNP) markers, can be found to exist in a certain region of a plant genome encompassing one or more QTL. In such cases, by determining the allele present at each of those marker loci, a haplotype for that region of the plant genome can be determined. Further, by determining alleles or haplotypes present at multiple regions of the plant genome related to the same phenotypic trait, a marker profile for that trait can be determined. Such haplotype and marker profile information can be useful in identifying and selecting plants with certain desired traits.
Brown Stem Rot (BSR) of soybean [Glycine max (L.) Merrill] is caused by the fungal pathogen Phialophora gregata. Brown stem rot is widespread in Canada and in the Midwest and southeast United States. Yield losses up to 25% may occur primarily through the reduction in number and size of seeds. Frogeye Leaf Spot (FEY) is caused by Cercospora sojina and also threatens soybean production and can substantially reduce yields. Molecular characterization of both BSR and FEY would have important implications for soybean cultivar improvement.
There remains a need for soybean plants with improved resistance to Brown Stem Rot and/or Frogeye Leaf Spot and methods for identifying and selecting such plants.